Confessions
by MarcelDark
Summary: COMPLETE I'm posting this fic as a request by the author, Bonita. This is totally ML all the way. After a very troubled season Max and Logan finally get some kind of peace.
1. 1st Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.**  
  
****CHAPTER 1  
**  
"What are you doing?" I snatched my hand away from him.  
  
"I...I...I love you Max!"   
  
// I love you too...god but if I stay with you I'll end up hurting you because of this bitch...I gotta be strong for you.//  
"I'm with Alec." I said softly trying to be strong.  
  
"Do you love him?" He said looking deep into my soul with those beautiful blue eyes. "Max...do you love him?"  
  
"Yes" And with that being said I walked away heading for the space needle.  
  
// I sat there looking at the world beneath me. How could have things gotten so complicated I lied to the one man I truly loved. It's all Manticore's fault...Damnit! //  
  
I slowly walked home wanting to just let time pass fast and not think about my situation with Logan, as I walked pass everyone, I saw Seattle was at peace for the first time since the Pulse  
...Seattle felt peaceful. I arrived home at 12:35 Original Cindy was still awake.  
  
"Hey Boo where you been?"  
  
"Thinking...look I'm gonna take a shower and crash."  
  
"Boo...you'll beat this bitch"  
  
"Yeah..." I walked into the room and closed the door.  
  
  
~~~NEXT DAY~~~  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***   
  
"Logan" Alec yelled.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We need to clear this whole Max thing up."  
  
"What's to clear up...she loves you she told me yesterday..." He was about to continue when Alec cut him off.  
  
"Loves me what the hell are you talkin about...she loves you she made up that lie to keep you safe...to keep you from getting hurt."  
  
Logan looked at the floor as if trying to take it all in.  
  
"Look Logan... Max said all that to keep you safe something a woman in love would do...now that Joshua's blood helped you cure the virus page her and confront her."  
  
"I was going to tell her about the cure yesterday but she ran off before I got the chance to." Logan picked up the phone and paged her.  
  
***JAM PONY***  
  
"Hey" I say while approaching Cindy.  
  
"Hey Boo....what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"Don't lie to Original Cindy...I always know what's going on....now tell Original Cindy what's going on."  
  
"Yesterday Logan told me he loved me."  
  
"What's so wrong about that boo?"  
  
"He believes I'm with Alec...and we can't be together because of this..." I saw cut off by the sound of my beeper. I looked at it "It's Logan" I said softly.  
  
"Well then go to him boo....go see what he wants I'll cover you here and you see what rich boy wants....oh and you owe me" she said screaming after her.  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***   
  
I picked the lock like I always do and slowly made my way down the hallway my heart was racing I wanted so bad to see and kiss him with everything I've been holding in but I also wanted to run far away so that I don't hurt him or worse kill him.  
  
"Logan...Logan..." I frantically ran to his room to see if anything happened to him.   
"Logan"  
  
He slowly walked behind me and touch my back I turned around quickly and saw Logan almost 2 inches away from me I jumped back.  
  
" You shouldn't get so close to me...anyways you paged."  
  
"Yeah we need to talk."  
  
"Logan I'm tired of this...maybe it should be better if you just paged me when you need EYES ONLY help...I gotta blaze."  
  
He ran in front of me blocking my exit and stopped " Come on Max let's talk."  
  
"Aiight...about?''  
  
" You'll see...first sit down." He walked over to the coach and I sat down all the way on the other end. "So...why did you lie to me?''  
  
''What are you talkin about... I never lied to you.''  
  
''There you go again...you lied about Alec...you lied about you loving him and you lied about not loving me." He said a little mad and annoyed.  
  
"Look, I didn't lie"  
  
"Yes you did, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me.''  
  
I looked into the eyes of the man who knows me better than everyone, my best friend, the man I love. ''I...I gotta blaze.'' I ran to the door with all the power my legs had but somehow it wasn't quick enough, he was right behind me and pulled my arm and kissed me with more passion than I've ever known. I kissed him back with all the passion I had locked up for the last couple of months.  
  
I broke the kiss noticing what the hell I had done ''Oh god...Logan you dumbass what have you done'' I stared at him for what seemed like forever waiting for signs of the virus. ''Oh god what have I done.''  
  
''Max..."  
  
"I can't believe I did that... oh god.''  
  
''Max...calm down...I'm cured.'' He said shouting at me.  
  
I sat into the floor and tucked myself into a ball. ''OH GOD!'' Tears balled up in my eyes and started rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"Max calm down" He pulled me up and hugged me. He started whispering in my ears ''Max baby it's okay I'm cured.''  
  
''You're what''  
  
''I'm cured'' He wiped the tears from my eyes and looked in my eyes leaned down and kissed me again softly and tenderly as if I were fragile.  
  
''Logan''  
  
"Yes'' he said out of breathe.  
  
"I...uh...I love you too.''  
  
He smiled and kissed me again and this time with more passion. His tongue caressed my tongue so softly and slowly. My hands traveled up and down his back feeling every inch of him, not wanting to miss a single muscle. His hands traveled up and down my back slowly taking off my shirt I pulled away because of lack of air. I looked into his eyes and he looking into mine then he stopped embracing me and walked over to the stereo where the soft music came from.  
  
He took my hand an led me to his bedroom where there were candles lit all over the place with rose petals on the bed, and sitting on the edge of the bed there was a gift.  
  
''So you planned this?''  
  
"Yeah me and Bling...but go open the gift." He let go of my hand and I walked over to the little box on the bed I opened the box and inside was the necklace I took for Logan it was his mothers. I looked at the necklace and looked at Logan who was approaching me.  
  
''My mom always said to get it to the woman I love." He put it on my neck "Beautiful"  
  
I ran up to him and hugged him, we landed on the bed me on top of him I giggled and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt " Thank you for planning this...it's beautiful.''  
  
We kissed and he unhooked my bra. I was to busy fighting with the buttons on his shirt to notice we stepped apart and he looked at me.  
  
"God you're beautiful"  
  
I leaned down finally taking his shirt off needing desperately to feel his skin, and started placing kisses on his neck, and nibbling on his ear. I started kissing down toward his chest and bit him slightly, then I licked his chest softly and bit him slightly again he groaned and I knew I was doing him right, just when I was going to take off his pants he rolled over so he could be on top and started kissing and biting my neck, he slowly moved down to my breast, took one nipple in his mouth and played with it a bit, licked, teased, and sucked, my body was trembling from the sensation. " Oooooooo...damn...god don't do that.", then suddenly not being able to take the sweet torture anymore I started taking off his pants as he took mine off. I took off his boxers and he took off my panties and I was surprised to see how ready Logan was for this moment. I took him and inserted him in me, we laid there for a moment enjoing the feeling of being one, we fit so perfectly together that I could stay like this all my life, I've never felt like this before I never shared this connection with anyone.  
  
Then he slowly started moving soft long strokes in and out. He would pull himself almost all the way out then shove himself in again, I pushed myself up to meet him and started moaning his name "Oh Logan." Then he started to intensify the speed, I tried to stay low in pitch but damn Logan was doing his job right. I heard him moan my name as I felt him climax..."Logan...oh...ooo...damn ..oooo" I felt myself climax too but we tried to hold out a little longer to intensify the moment. He rolled off me and we got under the covers and he held me close to him, so close that I could hear his heartbeat and I started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
"Nothing I was just thinking, I want to be with you...and I don't want this moment to end.''  
  
"It won't" he said wiping away my tear and he hugged me tighter. He had the softest touch I've ever felt. He's so gentle, sweet , the best lover I've ever had. "You don't ever have to go...don't cry baby...stay right there I'll be back."  
  
I saw his naked body walk to the stereo and put on a c.d. then suddenly I hear Marc Anthony's voice   
  
_I used to think love was something I knew  
said the words and believe they'd come true  
afraid to let go of my pride  
to admit I was empty inside  
there were days when it took all I had   
just to get through without feeling sad  
till there was you in my life  
girl I can't get you out of my mind._  
  
Logan walked in the room with wine and strawberries. "That night when you died in my arms I came home and heard this song and it says everything I want to say."  
  
_Come change my heart.  
Rest my soul  
Don't let me go   
I will be yours  
Cuz I feel it now  
this can't be wrong  
Baby show me the way to you heart.  
Just close you eyes   
take my hand  
don't let me go  
Tonight I'm yours  
Cuz I feel it now  
this can't be wrong   
baby show me the way to your heart teach me your love.  
_  
Logan was mouthing the song and laid on top of me and kept mouthing the song  
  
_Was a time when I prayed for the strength  
For the loneliness I could face  
And time won't erase that pain   
Girl I swear to you I have changed  
I've been waiting for you all my life.  
Baby stay with me here tonight   
Don't ever go away  
Believe my words when I say  
  
Come change my heart.  
Rest my soul  
Don't let me go   
I will be yours  
Cuz I feel it now  
this can't be wrong  
Baby show me the way to you heart.  
Just close you eyes   
take my hand  
don't let me go  
Tonight I'm yours  
Cuz I feel it now  
this can't be wrong   
baby show me the way to your heart   
teach me your love._  
  
I looked into the blue eyes of the man who knew me so well and a tear slipped out. I can't believe all this was happening, I'm finally here with him, this is the first time in my life I feel free and safe.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Show me the way to your heart and show me your love."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask" and with that he kissed me as I rolled over so that I could be on top and slid into his erection and started moving my pelvis in a circular motion. Logan was moaning, as I slowly climaxed he was not far behind. I kept on going, making the mind blowing orgasm last longer. Half an hour later I clasped on top of him and he held me tightly and stroked my hair. As our heavy breathing slowled down I felt sleep overcoming me.  
  
''Max...stay with me here tonight.''  
  
That was all I needed to hear and feel asleep, and within 2 hours I awoke. I felt eyes looking at me and raised up to see Logan awake.  
  
"Hey...how long your been awake?''  
  
"15 minutes...I was just looking at my Dark Angel sleeping...you hungry?''  
  
''Do you really have to ask that question.''  
  
I was going to put on some clothes when Logan said " Why put them on when I'll take them off again.''  
  
"Good point'' I took the blanket and rapped it around me and sat on top of the counter and looked at him. "So what are you gonna make?"  
  
"Baked chicken with mashed potatoes and Cuban bread."  
  
"I'll go set the table.'' I hopped off the counter and Logan seasoned the chicken and put it in the oven and I felt his arms come up behind me and held me.   
  
"I can't seem to get enough of you.'' he leaned down and kissed me, This kiss was so passionate I seemed to be drowning in his taste.  
  
"Logan as much as I love making love with you I also love food."  
  
He smiled "It's almost done."   
  
"Max promise me one thing."  
  
"What"  
  
"You'll never lie to me again."  
  
I turned around tiptoed and kissed him. "I promise." We kissed again but I broke it again. "Dinner's ready Logan"   
  
We ate and talked, drank wine and then I went to the bathroom to take a shower, as I jumped in the shower I heard Logan in the bedroom.  
  
"Max, I left you a towel on the sink counter."  
  
"Thank you, do you want to join me?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask that question?"  
  
I laughed as he joined me into the shower. He started scrubbing my back and then started kissing my barcode and then spun me around and kissed me on the lips, minutes later we separated gasping for air. I look at his eyes that were full of desire, passion, want and love. I hopped on him and strapped my legs around his waist. He slid his erection into my center and we leaned on the wall as he slid and thrust so strongly that I felt the vibrations through my spine up to my brain. I moved my pelvic up and down and circular I was trying so hard to keep the screaming down to a minimum but it was intense, I felt Logan's need to scream and covered his mouth with a kiss. I tried to find something to reach on and hold on to but couldn't so I stroked Logan's back, and put my head on his shoulder. As we were about to reach our peak he would stop so  we could calm down a little just to continue, this lead to one of the most intense orgasms I ever had. I came first and Logan came seconds later, I was fairly tired and Logan carried my wet body to the bed and laid me down, he laid beside me where we both fell asleep. I awoke to the sunlight and slipped out of a sleeping Logan's arm and ran to take a shower, I struggled to find my scattered clothes and put them in the washer machine. and then put them in the drier while I drank coffee and when finished I put on the damp clothes and exited quietly to work.

  
**TBC...******


	2. 2nd Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.****

**CHAPTER 2**  
  
***JAM PONY***  
"Hey" I walked up behind Cindy and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey boo, what happened that you didn't come home last night?"  
  
"I staye at Logan's"  
  
"Yeah I know, Alec told me that Logan was cured so I figured out you guys were going to be busy banging the gong. So how did everything go?"  
  
"He's the most sweet, gentle, passionate lover I've ever had, he's perfect."  
  
"I'm happy for you boo, it's about time you beat this bitch." She hugged me but we were interrupted by Normal's bip, bip bip speech, I grabbed a package and left.   
  
// I wonder if Logan's awake...God how did I fall in love? When did I fall in love? He's skin is so soft, he lips taste so sweet, his touch is healing, soothing. In his arms I finally found a home, a shelter, a place where I feel safe. Oh, Max pay attention to the road girl and calm down before you crash.//  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
"LOGAN" Bling yells.  
  
"I'm in the computer room...did you get it?''  
  
"Yeah...so when are you gonna ask her?"  
  
"When she comes home from work"  
  
~~~Later that night~~~~  
  
I picked the lock and was about to enter the door when a seizure hit me, I started shaking so badly that I hit the door and fell on the hallway floor.   
  
"Oh god Max'' he ran over to me and picked up my convulsing body and carried me to the couch, laid me down and ran to get my Tryptophan pills. I was in my subconscious world of flashbacks. The day I killed Ben.   
  
"I'm so sorry Ben... I'm so sorry." I whispered   
  
"Max...Max look at me swallow the pills." He said placing the pills in my mouth. He cradled me in his arms and whispered "It's okay Max ...please stop the shaking."  
  
"Ben... I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay... that nightmare is over." My shaking eased and Logan tension slipped from his body. He took me in his arms and changed my clothes into one of his sweatshirts and laid me down then crawled into bed next to me and hold me tightly.  
  
~~~Next Day~~~  
  
I woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Minutes later I got up, brushed my teeth and hopped back into bed. Logan walked in the room holding a tray with pancakes, milk and a rose on the side. He sat beside me, "Hey baby, feeling better."  
  
"Yeah...you read my mind, I'm starving." I kissed him good morning and started eating the pancakes. As I was biting into one of them I felt something hard in my mouth ring shaped I took it out to see what it was and looked at Logan who was kneeling on the floor.   
  
"Max...I know this is so soon but it seems like I've known you forever...and I know I will love you forever." Tears started blurring my eyes " Max when I thought you died It was like I died too, but when I saw you standing there it's like I breathed again...and even though I couldn't touch you, just knowing and seeing you were alive satisfied me." He wiped away my tears. "Max I love you and will always love you, if you marry me I will make you as happy as you made me these past 2 days we've been together." He wiped away more tears. "If I asked you to marry me was to make you happy not to make you cry." He slipped the ring on my finger.  
  
I thought about it for seconds but by the look in Logan's eyes I knew he was panicking.  
// Logan is the only man I'll love// and with that thought I looked in his eyes and said "Yes!!!" Logan was so happy that he moved the tray to the floor and jumped on me and gave the tightest hug ever.   
  
"God Max you've never looked so pretty...I love you." he kissed me and started to raise up the sweatshirt and I started to unbutton his shirt. He started kissing my collarbone and licked it lightly, I moaned and felt his erection grown through his pants. He started kissing my neck again slowly moving to my breast he licked them and started sucking, and I moaned and Logan continued his sweet torture. "Logan...I...I" //It's was hard to concentrate when Logan was playing with my breast.//  
"I...Love...you...."  
  
I started to try to regain control of myself and when I did I started to take off his pants, when I finally did,  I grabbed Logan and slowly started stroking him, he started moaning loudly. As he regained control and stopped, he felt the same desire to be inside me that I felt for him and me to be one again. He inserted himself in me and of minute we enjoyed the feeling of being joined, knowing that we would never have to be separated again. Then he started to move inside of me hard, I moved my hips to meet his thrust and satisfy he looked at my eyes the whole time while doing it hard yet still being gentle. "UH....OOOOOOO" I moaned. The thrust were becoming more powerful and faster but he still managed to by sweet and gentle. Logan moaned loudly, "God Max" he still looked into my eyes his blue soft eyes connecting with my soul. We both started climaxing and the thrust were harder and harder we were moaning louder and louder. I came first and Logan came seconds later pouring himself in me. He clasped on me then rolled over on his back and pulled me on his chest. I looked at the ring and kissed him " The ring is beautiful" He took off the ring and held it on from me to see the inscription it read LOGAN LUV MAX I kisses him. My eyes started tearing up and a tear slipped out. "Thanks..."  
  
Logan cut me off and said "You already did." He slipped the ring on my finger, then hugged me tighter and we fell asleep.  
  
When I awoke I looked at him sleeping, he looked like a little defenseless boy, so peaceful, so handsome, and very passionate all rapped up in one package. I caressed the side of his face and he slowly awoke and looked at me.  
  
"Hey Angel"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"I was thinking that we could go to crash and tell Original Cindy the news."  
  
"Yeah but my boo is gonna lay a smack down on your ass!"  
  
"Yeah...I know"  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower and get ready."  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"Do you remember what you did last time you joined me? I really need to get ready"  
  
"I'll try not to try anything with you, just take a shower."  
  
"Aiight" We got our naked bodies out of bed and headed towards the shower.   
I started the shower and let the warm water hit me and started to take the soap to wash myself.   
  
"Let me do it" he took the soap and rubbed it against my back he slowly washed and rinsed the rest of me. "See nothing happened."   
  
"Yeah well good now I can do you."  
  
"No...'' he said nervously  
  
"What are you scared of little-o-me?''  
  
"No...just get ready...I'll be out in a minute."  
  
I put on a dress that I left in Logan's place in case of a formal party. It was knee length, red, with one spaghetti strap and one strap missing, and the bottom it slanted to the right. My hair was down and I had red shoes to go with the dress and was working on trying to conceal the hickies Logan gave me and the slight bite marks he left on me. "Aiight I'm ready"  
  
***AT CRASH***  
  
"Hey Boo!!!" Original Cindy came up to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Hey...me and Logan need to tell you something boo.''  
  
"What is it boo?''  
  
''Me and Logan are...are...engaged" I show her the ring and she hugged me then Logan.  
  
"It's about time...but boo...that means I have to find a new roommate...but enough of this''  
She got on the bar table and started screaming ''Yo, everybody I got news for ya...my boo is going to get married.''  
  
Minutes later Alec, and Sketchy came and hugged her.  
  
"Yo...this calls for a celebration." Original Cindy screamed.  
  
''Wait...what about Joshua...he'll be missing out." I said sadly.  
  
"I know a club of where they dress up so much he'll blend in"  
  
***JOSHUA'S HOUSE***  
  
"Hey Big Fella...I missed ya."  
  
"Yeah...me too Little Fella...but Alec told me that my blood helped cure Logan so I understand.''  
  
"Joshua we come to take you out to celebrate Logan and Max engagement."  
  
''Original Cindy...you know I can't go place.''  
  
"You can here...you'll blend in."

**TBC...**


	3. 3rd Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.****

**CHAPTER 3  
  
***AT THE CLUB***  
  
**Me and Logan are dancing on the dance floor Alec, Joshua, and Cindy were sitting at a table not to far from us.  
  
"Come on Joshua Original Cindy wants to dance"  
  
"But Cindy I don't know how?"  
  
''Just follow my movements."  
  
~~~OVER AT LOGAN AND MAX~~~  
  
The song finish and I let go of Logan and leaned in and whispered in his ear " I'll be right back"  
  
I made my way to the DJ and moments later went to Logan who was sitting with Alec. I sat on Logan's lap, then the dj's voice came on "this next song is for Max's fiancee." I grabbed Logan's hand and walked him to the he held me close and I looked into his eyes then the song started playing:  
  
_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you   
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine.  
  
I look at you, looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free.  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now you helped me grow  
  
_He held me closer and tighter...I started mouthing the song while looking into his eyes.  
_  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed my love  
I'm checking for you boy your right on time  
Angel of mine  
  
Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind   
Angel of mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know   
Deep inside I need to show.  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed my love  
I'm checking for you boy your right on time  
Angel of mine  
  
I never thought I could feel each moment  
As if it were new  
Ever breathe that I take  
The love we made  
I only share it with you...you, you, you  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you   
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed my love  
I'm checking for you boy your right on time  
Angel of mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know   
I'm different now   
you helped me grow  
  
I look at you looking at me   
Now I know why the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy you're right on time  
Angel of mine.  
  
_Then the song finished and Logan leaned down and kissed me. "God I love you Angel...thank..."  
  
"You can thank me properly tonight." I said with a smile. Went to sit where Alec was but this time he was talking to a girl, so Logan and I got our own table. I sat on his lap and drink a sip of my beer .  
  
"So when do you want to get married." he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Whenever you want to."  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Next week...that means I'm going to have to spend all next week sending out invitations to your family."  
  
"You are my family...beside it can be small...you...me...Alec...Joshua...Bling...and have a little X5 reunion."  
  
"That sounds perfect"  
  
"Hey boo...turns out Joshua is a okay dancer." She sat right next to me and Joshua sat next to Cindy  
  
"We're getting married next week."  
  
''Oh boo" She gave me a hug " ...I know you two will be very busy...which means we should get going."

**TBC...**


	4. 4th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**Chapter 4  
  
**~~~1 WEEK LATER~~~  
  
The soft music was playing while I started walking down the isle on the sand in a elegant yet simple long wile dress, it was spaghetti straps and clung to me but opened slightly at the knee down.  
  
Cindy wore a soft lavender simple dress and where already waiting at the front with Logan. Alec wore a tuxedo and Logan wore a white tuxedo to go with my dress and even Joshua was a little cleaned up his hair was in a ponytail and had a tux on. Sebastian was in front of me holding the bible, he was going to marry us. Bling was beside Logan wearing a tux. The wedding took place at the beach...it was closed and perfect for us to hold the ceremony and the after party.  
  
And even though the rest of my family, meaning the X5s, couldn't make it, they were here in spirit.  
  
I reach the front and everything seemed to pass quickly, it was like we jumped to the I DOs. I slipped Logan's ring on and he slipped mine on. He kissed me, and I took off my shoes and started walking on the sand with Logan holding my hand, Cindy brought out a little portable radio and we all started dancing, me with Logan. Cindy was dancing with Alec and Bling. Joshua was dipping his feet in the water and Sebastian was the DJ.

Hours later Cindy and Alec took Sebastian, Bling and Joshua home, but Logan and me where still dancing. Moments later Logan covered my eyes and walked me someplace further. Then he let go of my eyes and there was a blanket on the sand, wine cooling, two candles lit, soft music coming from the radio, candy, and next to the blanket in the sand engraved read LOGAN LOVES MAX. I looked at it again taking in all the beauty and the happiness. Tears filled my eyes and I felt one slid down my cheek, I looked up and saw Logan standing in front of me.   
  
"It's beautiful." I couldn't stop the rush of emotions that caused me to cry. Logan walked up to me and wiped away my tears and looked in my eyes, leaned down and kissed me.  
  
"Max you are so beautiful and here in front of the sun setting and the moon rising I promise to love you till the day I die." He took me in his arms and we sat down on the blanket together to watch  the sun setting. The stars really made Logan eyes shine so beautifully, reflecting the color of the sky.   
  
"When I ran away from Manticore...I did it for this" I said leaning in Logan's chest.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Peace, safety, happiness, freedom...you"  
  
We sat quietly and watched the moon rising. The silence said more than words ever could. I had never felt so loved then I did when I was with Logan. He stroked my curls with his gentle touch and handed me a glass of wine. The moon was reflecting the water and the stars were shining more brightly then ever. We ate dinner under the night sky and Logan pulled out a camera and surprised me with a candid picture of me leaning in his chest. He took one of me lying down on the blanket with my wedding gown on and I took one of him. He took one of us looking in each others eyes, and another one of us kissing.   
  
After that we picked everthing up and left, Logan covered my eyes again. When we finally reached our destination and he carried me over the door still blind folded, when I opened my eyes I saw we were in his uncle's cabin... candles where let in every angle with all of the place and rose petals leading up to the bedroom.   
  
"How'd you do all this?" I ask softly full of emotions knowing that I married the perfect man.  
  
"Well Joshua, Alec and Cindy helped."  
  
"You never fail to amaze me." I leaned down and kissed him. He carried me to the bedroom and sat me on the bed softly. He started to unzip my wedding gown softly as if I were breakable. How can someone be so gentle and so passionate I thought. He slowly slipped my spaghetti strap of my shoulder and I trembled under his touch as if every time he touched me was the first time, always a new adventure with him. I slowly started to take off his jacket and his shirt and when I aimed to take off him pants I felt his erection grow. I slipped out of my dress and slipped Logan out of his pants and I kissed him, getting intoxicated on his sweet taste. He drapped his arms around me and slowly laid me down. He kissed me and my neck. He moved lower and lower licking, kissing and biting everything in his path, my nipples stood up to his attention as he slipped himself into me and we both moaned and felt more connected that ever, I love the feeling of Logan being inside of me. I rolled to be on top and moved up down, and Logan pushed up to me and thrust himself deeper and deeper. I moaned at his attention. I slid up almost all the way out of Logan than slid down again, I moaned his name and he moaned mine. I sped up the pace and the moans become move frequent. A while later, I climaxed and exploded and Logan poured himself in me. I laid down on his chest then slid off, and moved closer to him.   
  
"I love you angel." With him telling me that, I fell asleep.   
  
I awoke and Logan was gone and I heard water running. I got up and saw Logan leaning over the tub filling it with lots of bubbles.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" He jumped. "Sorry did I scare you."  
  
"No I was running you a bath"  
  
"You're so sweet", he was about to exit but I stopped him, "Do you want to join me?" He came back and climbed in sitting behind me and scrubbing my back. After we bathed each other we stood in the tub just relaxing in the water until we turned into prunes. I asked him softly "When do we have to go back to Seattle?"  
  
"Well...whenever you want just keep in mind that Joshua can't be alone to long."  
  
"Then we'll go back in a few days because I also have to work before Normal fires my ass."  
  
We went back to Seattle 6 days after having a wonderful honeymoon full of love, memories, and passion. I settled down in Logan's apartment and Cindy found a roommate that is now her lover as well. Joshua is painting and Alec is selling them for him.   
  
~~~4 MONTHS LATER~~~  
  
It's been four months since I married Logan. Something weird has been happening lately, this past month I've barely been able to hold down anything I eat. Cindy tells me that lately my mood have been changing at the drops of dimes. //What's going on with me?//

**TBC...**


	5. 5th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**CHAPTER 5**  
  
***AT FOGGLE TOWERS***  
  
I reach over and see the clock, it's 5:15 in the morning, I get out of the bed to take a shower and get ready for work. I tip toe careful not to wake Logan and slip in the shower, immediately missing Logan's embrace. I finish my shower and wrap around me a towel and discover Logan is no longer in bed. I put on some clothes and let my hair dry then walk to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey baby, do you want some breakfast before you go?"  
  
"No...I'm just going to meet with Cindy and go to work." I kiss him and leave. I shut the door and step out,  
  
"Something wrong Max never refuses food." He says quietly.  
  
***JAM PONY***  
  
"Hey boo...what's wrong you look bad."  
  
"I don't know but lately it's been hard to keep down anything I eat in the mornings."  
  
"Boo....you might be pregnant." she yells excitedly  
  
"What... me pregnant..."  
  
"Boo, you and rich boy are newlyweds, and from what you told you have a good sex life...maybe Original Cindy is going to be an auntie"  
  
"How do I find out if I am?"  
  
"You buy a pregnancy test...lets go buy one we both did enough runs yesterday to have the day off today."  
  
Cindy and I go to a pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test and go to her place, as her roommate/ girlfriend Rachel is at work.  
  
"So how do this work?"  
  
"You take a plastic cup...you pee in it and then dip the test in, and a minute later will tell your if you're pregnant."  
  
I breathed in "Aiight"  
  
I went to the bathroom closed the door and did as Cindy told me. I stood there waiting for the results if a positive sign appears I'm pregnant if a straight line appears I'm not. I waited for what seems like an eternity, I started thinking that I might have something created by me and Logan in a moment of love. A minute passed I breathed in and out and stormed out of the bathroom with the test in my hand.  
  
"Cindy...it's positive."  
  
"Oh boo" She gave me a hug, then reached down and touched my stomach "Hey baby I'm your auntie Original Cindy."  
  
I rode back home on my ninja thinking of baby names.  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
  
I walk inside the house and heard soft music. the light were out except for the glow that came from the bedroom I went to the bedroom and saw balloons everywhere that said HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, candle on the dresser, red rose petal in the shape of a heart on the bed and Logan in the middle of the heart.  
  
"Hey" I whisper softly.  
  
"Hey Angel...Happy four month anniversary." he got up from the bed and kissed me. //I still can't get enough of him//. I kissed him back and we slowly moved toward the bed. He began undressing me and I began undressing him we tumbled with the bed and Logan fell down on it and pulled me with him, he slowly took off my pants as I did his and I was naked and so was he, he pulled away from me and looked at me up and down.   
  
"God Max you are so beautiful." I smile and he began to kiss me as he slipped into me and began long slow strokes, He stood at this pace for a long while //I never thought making love could be so good. He know every spot that I am sensitive to. He can be so gentle and passionate.// Than began to speed up I moaned and he began to go faster and thrust harder, he moaned and I felt myself going to scream I held on to his back and I think scratched him, he's passionate and wild but still gentle. The thrust became harder, and harder, faster and faster and faster, I moaned and was going to scream... I moaned louder and louder, I think all Seattle heard us. We both exploded at the same time and he rolled over and put my tired body on top and we fell asleep. I woke up early, around 3:00 but stood holding my stomach. //Our little baby.// It come to my attention that I was one month pregnant because the nausea and mood swings has been going on for a month. I knew I couldn't sleep and more so I took a shower got dressed and left quietly to the space needle.   
  
***SPACE NEEDLE***  
  
I sat there looking at the sleeping world below me when I heard a noise I looked back and saw it was Alec.  
  
"Hey Max"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What are you doing here so early?''  
  
"Nothing I'm just thinking of ways to tell Logan I'm pregnant...you?"   
  
"Your pregnant." He gave me a hug and sat down next to me and became serious again. "I came up here to warn you... yesterday two guards come in Jam Pony asking for you...I hid in the back so they wouldn't recognize me."  
  
"That mean they're still looking for me...I gotta get out of Seattle...and you gonna run?"  
  
"No... Seattle is my home and I'm not leaving."  
  
"I gotta go." I headed back for Foggle Towers when I saw two guards with barcodes on there next going to enter to. I tapped one on the shoulder and asked.  
  
"Looking for me." I kicked him on the chest and he fell down but the other guard was coming for me from behind and I flipped and kicked him on the rib, he still got up for more. I punch him he was out. I took the chance and run up to the apartment got some clothes and put them in a backpack and left. I got on my ninja and rode away.  
  
Logan woke up at 7:00 and saw the bed empty.  
  
"Maybe she went to work" he said to himself . He got in the shower walked to the closet to get dresses when he opened the closet and saw Max's clothes missing. He franticly opened the dresser drawer and saw all her clothes missing. He sat on the floor and knew he lost his world with her gone.  
"She's gone again." He said softly.

**TBC...**


	6. 6th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**CHAPTER 6  
  
**//It's been five months since I've seen Logan. I miss him terribly, and love him more than I did when I left, every time I think of him I 'm reminded of how we made the 6 month baby growing inside of me. He must think I'm a hypocrite I told him I loved him and made love to him then left him, I did it for your safety Logan.// I changed my name to make sure no one can find me not even Logan. These last 5 months I've been haunted by his memory. His touch, his skin, his gentleness, his passion, his understanding, his taking care of me. I miss him so much, his smile, those precious blue eyes. I dream about us seeing each other and living happily ever after, but it can't  be like that with Manticore after me all the time. He deserves to live a normal life to be happy. //I gotta get out of here and go somewhere...breathe fresh air and get Logan out of my mind.//   
  
I walked to the last time I was happy...I went to the beach were Logan and I were married. I took off my shoes and walked along the beach and memories of that day rushed before my eyes. I sat on the sand looking remembering the beautiful memories that I shared with Logan on this beach, I layed down on the beach and closed my eyes as the memories hit me like a soft, gentle breeze I opened my eyes when hearing my named being called.  
  
"Max"   
  
I sat up to see Logan standing 5 feet away from me. "Logan."   
  
He looked at me up and down and discovered my belly. "Your pregnant...how far along are you?"  
  
He held out his hand and helped me up from the soft, semi cold sand. "6 months"   
  
"Is that why you left?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then why... why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"That night... but there were two guards who were going to go up to the apartment so I kicked their ass and left."  
  
"We could fought together...you didn't have to run."  
  
"Yes I did...you were in danger."  
  
"So... 2 is stronger than 1 Max... do you know how much I thought about you these past 5 months, not knowing if you were dead or alive. Not knowing why you left. Haunted by your memory. Driving myself crazy thinking you were in other man's arms" He stopped then started. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant."  
  
"I was going to...that day I told Cindy what was going on and she said those are symptoms of a pregnant woman so I brought a pregnancy test and it was positive and when I went to tell you, you had that beautiful surprise waiting for me and I didn't but I was going to tell you in the morning but then all that happened." I started crying. " I thought about you a lot and I am constantly reminded of how we created this baby...I'm sorry."   
  
He ran up to me and kissed me, a kiss I longed for five months he pressed so tightly against me I was drowning in the taste of him //I longed for this for so long.// Then the baby kicked.  
  
He stepped back "You can tell that is a X5 offspring."  
  
"Yeah...he's strong."  
  
He held me in his arms and looked at me "Let's go home angel."  
  
"Okay"  
  
We walk to the Aztec and get in and start driving to the hotel "Did you say the baby is a he?"  
  
"Yeah... I found out one month ago." He touched my stomach and started talking.  
  
"Hi little baby... I'm your dad. And even through we just met I love you very much. Your mother and me made you out of love."  
  
I started tearing up and fought to not start crying, the baby kicked. I laughed lightly " I guess he heard you."  
  
"Max... I wish you had come back and told me."  
  
I tried to change the topic. "Turn right there."  
  
We walked in the hotel room and he helped me pack up. Then came behind me and started kissing my neck and turned me around and kissing my lips and he started undressing me I took off his shirt and enjoyed the feeling of touching his skin again. He laid me softly on the bed and started kissing my neck , biting, licking, sucking. He moved lower and started teasing my breast. "God I've missed these" he said loudly.   
  
He kept moving lower and slipped off my maternity pants and started kissing my pussy. He reached my center and started licking it. I moaned loudly and he stuck his tongue deeper and deeper and I moaned louder and louder. Feeling like I was about to explode I grab his head and said Logan "Don't do that please."  
  
"Why did I find your weakness" He smile at me using that sexy smile and seduced me again.  
  
He went back down again started teasing my center, I felt as if I were in heaven, I saw bright lights all around me. He started licking my center and applying pressure to my clitoris I wanted to scream. He again started licking my center and I felt myself climaxing as he was shoving his tongue deeper and deeper, he intensified the feeling making the orgasm last longer, when he put two fingers in me finding me tight and wet I screamed his name as I found my release.  
  
I started taking his pants off, wanting to feel him inside me. I grabbed his erection and started massaging him, he moaned then took my hand off him and overcome with the feeling of wanting to be inside me and connected with him, he slipped in me and I strapped my legs around his waist and stayed still for moments enjoying the feeling of us being reunited, he was kneeling and not applying pressure to the belly. After minutes he started moving inside me, soft long strokes, moving to the beats of our heart beating as one, and I was moaning loudly. //God how I missed him.// I was moaning louder and louder he kept thrusting and then we released. He laid next to me and touched my belly. he leaned down and kissed it then pulled me to him and hugged me tightly and we feel asleep enjoying being in each others arms.   
  
I awoke and went into the shower. While in the shower I started thinking.  
// I can't stay with Logan I'll keep endangering him...god I think I'm having a panic attack... I can run forever... I don't want Logan to get hurt. He's in danger every moment he's with me. Me and the baby can do great just us two.// I got out the shower and got dressed. I grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing then left again on my ninja.  
  
Logan awoke and frantically searched the room. "Not again Max, please...I need you." He found a sheet of paper folded up and read it.  
  
_LOGAN,   
  
I'm sorry but I have to go again. Every moment you're with me you're in danger and I don't want that for you. The baby and I can do good alone...but please don't look for me. I'm sorry I can't do this. As much as I love you...I love you too much to watch you get hurt because of us being together.  
  
Max  
  
_He sat on the floor and started to tear up. "Max...no!"

**TBC...**


	7. 7th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**CHAPTER 7   
  
**It's been a month already...a month since I last saw Logan, since I last tasted his lips, since we last made love.   
  
I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of my boss "Maria...take this to table 5."  
  
"Take it easy on Maria she is seven months pregnant"   
  
"Thanks Julie but I'll take it to them."  
  
//Julie is a friend of mine, I met her a month ago while running from my fears and my past.//  
  
I grabbed the two trays full of food and walked over to the table and I saw the back of six heads. I walked there with me head facing in the floor...I suddenly heard familiar laughs and I dropped the plates of food. I tried to knell on the floor and pick up the plates when I heard the familiar voice.  
  
"Max?" Alec asked  
  
I lifted my head up and saw Alec, Cindy, Kendra, Bling, Kendra, and Logan staring down at me. "Cindy!" Cindy hugged me and touched my belly   
  
"Hey baby...remember me it's your Auntie Cindy...boo you haven't called me in a month... what's up with that.?"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Kendra came up to me and hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. " It's been awhile."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Alec came up to me and hugged me. Then separated " Hey Max...how's the baby?"  
  
''Growing." I look at Logan and he looks down.  
// God I really hurt him....it's for your own good Logan...BELIEVE ME PLEASE.//  
  
"Boo...you look great to be seven months pregnant...you look like your 5...We were here on a mission to bring down drug dealers and to celebrate that Alec and Kendra are officially a couple!"  
  
"Yeah it didn't work out with you know who and me and Alec like each other so we decided to hook up."  
  
The suddenly Julie comes out of the kitchen. "Maria are you okay...I heard the plates fall...oh hi everyone."  
  
"Hey I'm Original Cindy, this is Bling, Alec, Kendra, and this is Maria's husband Logan"  
  
I started to get teary eyed from the look of sadness in Logan's eyes and looked down. "I gotta blaze'' I said overcome by emotion. I walked out the restaurant and walked over to my ninja then I felt someone grab my arm. I swung around ready to fight when I saw Logan looking at me with his soft blue eyes full of pain, and loneliness  
  
"Why Max...why do you keep running?"  
  
"Logan I told you I don't want you to get hurt for being with me."  
  
"That's my decision!...Max did you stop loving me? Is that it?"  
  
"I gotta blaze"   
  
He grabbed me again "Answer the question"  
  
"No!"  
  
"They why do you keep running from me?"  
  
"To protect you, you deserve better than an X5 who has to be on a constant run, you deserve to be with a human not a killing machine... I love you too much to see you get hurt." I started to cry. "You deserve to be with someone who won't screw up your life as bad as I can."   
  
Logan cut me off pulled me into a passionate kiss. I kiss him back with everything I had and everything I've been holding back this past month. His tongue intertwined with mine, I suddenly pulled away and looked into his eyes he had his arms strongly around me making sure I couldn't leave. "Max I don't want anyone but you, there's no one better than you."   
  
"But"  
  
"Max let's go home."

**TBC...**


	8. 8th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**CHAPTER 8  
  
**I got my clothes from the apartment I lived in and we left back. It was a hour long ride and I slept through all of it. Logan took my backpack. I followed him like a stranger, the minute I stepped foot in the apartment memories fluttered in my head. I stood there as the memories played before my eyes. //I was so happy here. We were so happy here.//  
  
I snapped out by the sound of Logan voice. "Do you want something to eat Angel"  
  
"Yeah, all of a sudden I feel in the mood for spaghetti and oreos."  
  
He put his hand on my belly "God this boy is giving you weird cravings." Then he kissed me. I sat down on the counter at my usual spot I held on to my belly as the baby was kicking. Logan past me and saw me holding my stomach. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No but the baby's kicking" He puts his hand on my belly and then takes me in his arms and carried me to the couch. He sits me down then sits next to me. "Logan I'm sorry I hurt you... from now on I want to be with you."  
  
"I missed you so much" he reaches over and pulls me to him...I sit on top of him facing him. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too." I kiss him strongly and he starts unbuttoning my maturnity waitress uniform and I start to unbutton his shirt. Then I take off his pants. // God I missed his touch, his kisses, him making love to me.// I sit on top of him and slide down, I feel his arms tighten around me and I start moving up and down as I moan, and Logan takes one of my breast and starts playing with it while I go up and down. I moaned at his attentions and keep goingm he let that breast down and grabs the other one and started doing the same, I start speeding up the pace and start going fast up and down. I come first and Logan seconds later, I sit still joined to him, with our arms tightly around one another.  
  
"I missed this too." Logan says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Making love with you."  
  
"Me too...Logan I love you but...I'm really hungry."  
  
"Are you still in the mode for spaghetti and oreos."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'll go prepare it..."  
  
We separated and I missed him being inside me. I sat there putting on my uniform again and minutes later he came with the food.  
  
"No fair you got dressed."   
  
"I got cold." I started eating the food and he looked at me. I finished the meal and started doing my dish. We sat down on the coach.  
  
"Angel...when you left a month ago I felt my heart break...please don't leave like that again"  
  
" Logan you deserve to be with a human not a 7 month pregnant genetically engineered killing machine." I looked down.   
  
He took my face in his hands and looked at me. " You're human too Max...I want to be with you."   
He kissed me again and he walked us to the bedroom were we made love again after that we fell asleep one arm strongly around me and one on my belly.   
  
I awoke at 4:15 am and tried to slip away from Logan.  
  
He grabs my hand "Are you going to leave again...please don't go Max... I don't think I could deal with that again." He sits up in the bed and grabs both my hands and looks into my eyes. "Max please don't leave again...Max stay with me not just tonight but always."  
  
"Baby..." I look at his eyes knowing I hurt him when I left.   
  
He cut me off "Max I need you..."  
  
I cut him off "No I'm not leaving I'm just going to the bathroom... pregnant women have to pee more than regular woman."  
  
"Oh...okay...I'm sorry" he let my hands go and I ran to the bathroom. Moments later I came back to bed and found him sitting there looking to see if I'd leave again I got back into bed with him I saw the tension in him fade as he put both arms around my naked body and I felt the heat generate from him to me. // God I missed this...the cuddling...the feel of his skin on mine.// I fell asleep in his arms again and woke up at 8:00 and saw Logan staring at me.  
  
"Good morning Angel."  
  
I touched his face and kissed him. "Good Morning baby"  
  
"You are just so beautiful... the pregnancy suites you."  
  
"How do you feel knowing your gonna be a daddy?"  
  
"I can't put it in to words but... it feels great... what do you want to eat ?"  
  
"Chocolate covered pancakes"  
  
"Okay" He grabbed some boxers and headed toward the kitchen, I took a bath and put on a maternity shirt with maternity leather pants and went to the kitchen dressed. Logan served me the pancakes. I started crying. "What wrong Angel?"  
  
"I don't know sometimes I just start crying for no reason."  
  
"Angel, it's the hormones."   
  
I sat on his lap and he wiped away my tears then kissed me. Then someone knocked on the door." I opened it and saw it was Cindy.  
  
"Hey boo...you two ready to go to baby shopping?..."she touched me belly "and how is my little boo doing?" The baby kicked. "That's my little boo.... you two ready?"  
  
"Yeah let me just finish eating...do you want something to eat."  
  
"No...Rachel cooked some eggs."  
  
"You and Rachel must be serious." I sat down and started eating again.  
  
"Hey Logan!" Cindy said.  
  
"Hey Cindy... let me just take a shower and get ready."  
  
Logan got ready as me and Cindy sat down and talked, minutes later he came out ready to go shopping for the baby. He saw me and Cindy laughing while she touched my belly.  
  
"Damn little boo kicks hard...does it hurt?" Cindy asked  
  
"No..." I saw Logan standing there looking at Cindy and me "your finally ready...why do you keep looking at me like that."  
  
"You just look... so beautiful...I could look at you the rest of my life."   
  
I got up from the couch and kissed him. "Aiight baby lets go."  
  
"Look at you too haven't popped this baby out and already working on the second."  
  
We looked through lots of boy stores and looked at cribs and clothes and with the money I save up by working as a waitress and Logan's credit card we brought almost everything needed. I weighed myself and I only gained 14 pounds from the pregnancy and that's normal.  
  
Logan walked up to me and was reading a book that read Sex Positions for Pregnant Woman. I took the book from him looked through it and said "We should buy this page 39 looks like something I would like to try tonight with you."  
  
"The book looks like fun...I'll be back I'm going to pay for it along with the baby clothes."  
  
"Aiight my boo and me are gonna be over there buying dinner...Chinese food to then go visit Joshua."  
  
~~~JOSHUA'S~~~  
  
We arrived at Joshua's and I surprised him while he was painting. "Hey big fella"  
  
"Max" He came up to me and gave me a strong hug lifting me off the floor. "I missed you little fella"  
  
"I missed you too." he put me on the ground." I'd like to introduce you to somebody." I touched my belly and said "this is your nephew." He touched my belly gently and we sat down and started talking.  
Logan and Cindy started setting the table.  
  
"How do you feel in your new place big fella"  
  
"Better... I only come out during the night no one come to this abandoned warehouse....except you guys."  
  
Minutes later Alec and Kendra walked in through the door.We where interrupted my Alec and Kendra "Hey everyone"  
  
"Alec...Kendra"  
  
"Hey sis...how's our nephew?"  
  
I gave him a hug. "Jumpy" Then I gave Kendra a hug.  
  
"Max...Alec told me everything and I promise you your secret is safe with me...I love Alec and all you guys and I won't jeopardize you guys for anything."  
  
"Thanks." I started to cry.  
  
"Food's set." Logan yelled he walked over to me and I looked down teary eyed."What's wrong Angel"  
  
"Nothing just the hormones."

**TBC...**


	9. 9th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**Chapter 9**  
  
We made it home and Logan took all the baby stuff to the guest room. I sat down and Logan sat next to me and pulled me to him as he held me cradling me in his arms.  
  
"So" he said "let's talk about baby names....what about Dylan."  
  
"No...Mark."  
  
"God no...how about Ben in memory of your brother."  
  
I got emotional "I love it. Benjamin Scott Cale." I kissed him. "I love you so much."  
  
"Me too Max...when you left again I felt as if I couldn't breathe, I never want to lose you like that Max promise me that whatever happens we can face it together...promise me that you won't run away like that again."  
  
"I promise"  
  
He took my face and kissed me. "So what about trying page 39." He carried me to the bed and slowly started to undress me as I started to undress him. He kissed me at seeing my naked body.   
He started kissing my neck, my breast and lower to my belly, the baby kicked again.  
He then laid me down side ways and joined me, he kissed my back and slowly started massaging my back and then kissed my spine it sent little shocks threw my body. He started kissing my neck and biting it slightly. I moaned his name and then I felt his erection grown and he slid himself in me I wrapped my legs around his and he started to thrust slowly he grabbed my pelvic and his controlled my movements he kept his pace for minutes I loved how gentle he could be. Then I heard him moan. He started speeding up the pace and the thrust were becoming powerful. I felt my self climax and started moaning louder I finally released and Logan kept going until he released himself moments later. We laid together cuddled up him body sheltering from the coldness of the outside world. Moments later we fell asleep.  
  
I awoke to the sound of Logan talking I didn't make it known that I was awake because he was talking to the baby. He was touching my stomach gently. I lay there eyes closed pretending to be asleep but listening to everything he was saying.  
  
"Hey Ben" he said softly "I wanted to get the chance to talk to you because if your mommy heard me she'd think I'm an idiot...but anyways you're inside your mom so whenever she had a panic attack and wants to leave tell her no...tell her I need both of you." He paused "I don't know how to be a father but I promise you that I love you with all my heart and will protect you with all my power...you and Max... I wonder what you look like." The baby kicked. "One thing I know is you have your mom's strength and fighting ability...but you have to stop kicking because you'll wake up Mommy." He paused. "I want you to know man to man that we're going to have to share Max, you can't keep her all to yourself but once you see how beautiful and sweet she is I know your gonna hog her up for your self." He chuckled.  
  
I wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time, but I decided to act like I was waking up. "Hey baby, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing do you want to eat now?"  
  
"I actually want to stay here and lie in your arms a little longer."  
  
"No complaints here."  
  
We snuggled for about half an hour talking and just enjoying each other when I told him to get up and make me breakfast.  
  
He got up from bed and put boxers on, I put on his shirt and got out of bed to take a shower. As I got to the bathroom and started feeling weak, I yelled for Logan, seconds later a seizure hit me strongly. I reached for the sink counter so that I wouldn't fall and hurt the baby. I slowly laid myself on the floor and a flashback hit me, it was of when I was holding Tinga in my arms. Logan came in and saw me lying on the floor convulsing, and he ran to my side and got a bottle of Tryptophan pills. He knelled by me and shove the pills in my mouth telling me to swallow them.Then grabbed me and held me in his arms.   
  
"Tinga...wake up don't leave me...Tinga" I said softly  
  
"Max...please swallow the pills...do it for me and Ben."  
  
I swallowed the pills and continued to mumble. "Tinga please...open your eyes look at me...look at me...look at me please" the shaking eased and Logan picked me up and carried me to the bed. I opened my eyes and suddenly saw Logan's worried face, I smiled and fell asleep feeling tired from the strong seziure that just took over my body.   
  
I awoke hours later from feeling the baby kick repeatedly and saw Logan still holding me.   
  
"Oh thank you Ben." he stated softly.  
  
"Logan is the baby alright did my seizure affect him."  
  
"His fine...Sebastian came and checked everything out...your fine but he said you need to drink a lot of milk because the sezisures happens more often on a pregnant X5."  
  
"Okay...where's my breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast?...Angel it's dinner time." I looked at the clock and saw that I slept the entire day. "Well do you have something to eat I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah I'll go get it... stay in bed and relax." He comes back with a big trey full of food and I smile.  
I sit up and he sits behind me and lean back on him while eating the food He strokes my back. //He's so gentle and understanding//. I love the feeling of having so close, he leans in and whispers in my ear. "I love you." I finish the plate of food and push it to the slide.  
  
"Me too...I'm gonna go take a bath...wanna join me?" I fill up the tub and hop in he hops in behind me and I lean on his back he holds me in his arms and touches me belly.  
  
"So what else happened when I was gone anyone else hook up besides Alec and Kendra."  
  
"Accept Bling and Asha have been really close lately...and other than that we all miss you."

**TBC...**


	10. 10th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**Chapter 10**  
  
It's been 1 month since I returned to Seattle I've never been so happy.   
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
"Logan...Logan."  
  
He rushes into the room to see me lying in bed. "What wrong angel?"  
  
"My water broke" I scream from the pain. He picks me up and carries me to the Aztec. He calls everyone on the phone...we go to Sebastian's, and Sebastian goes to a room where Cindy, Joshua, Alec, Kendra, Bling and Logan are all waiting.  
  
Sebastian speaks to Logan. "Beware...she will say things like YOU BASTARD YOU DID THIS TO ME...I HATE YOU...I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I GET UP....but since she's an X5 she can literally do that.  
  
Logan grabs my hand whispers soft thing in my ear " You can do it Max... Do it for be Ben, Zack, Tinga, Jace, Jondie, Syl, Krit and everyone else that you love."   
  
I give him a weak smile and do as Sebastian tells me.  
  
"Ok Max... ready to push this me out." I nod at him "Alright push" I start pushing. I push with all my power and start screaming at Logan.  
  
"I hate you...I hate you... why did I let you do this to me." I yelled at him tightening his hand.  
  
"It takes two to tango." He shot back at me.  
  
"I'm going to kick your ass once I push this baby out." I hear the baby crying //The boys got some pipes.//   
  
"Okay boo the baby's head is out... one last push." Cindy yells.  
  
I did one last push and the baby was out and Sebastian handed me a beautiful baby boy. "Hi Ben." I say with rage emotions going through me. I give one last push and the placenta comes out. Sebastian take the baby away from me and I fall asleep tired from delivering a 7 Ib3 ounce baby.   
  
I wake hours later and Logan's eyes are looking into mine holding Ben. He leans down and passes me the baby for feeding. Ben features are just like Logan's. Ben starts feeding and Logan talks.  
  
"Are you really gonna kick my ass?"  
  
"No...it was a heat of the moment thing...besides how can I hate you when we created someone so beautiful and pure." He leaned down and kissed me and Kendra and Cindy walked in the room.  
  
"Hey boo, oh god you popped out one and are working on the other ones to come." Ben finished feeding and handed him to Cindy. "Little boo... remember me I'm auntie Cindy... your going to be a heartbreaker." Ben gives a little smile.   
  
"I'm going to take a bath."  
  
"Max you shouldn't be moving so soon."  
  
"X5's heal quickly..." I look at myself in the mirror and see that the 17 pounds I gained during my pregnancy were almost gone. //Maybe it's because X5's can't gain much weight...I look like I normally do.//  
  
"Yes you are still beautiful." Logan says as he wraps a arm around me. "I gotta say I'm gonna miss the belly...where's your excess weight at?"  
  
"I only gained 17 pounds during the pregnancy...must have gone straight to the belly...the rest it will take me 2 weeks maximum to lose."  
  
"What rest boo...you look like you did before you were pregnant."  
  
  
***JOSHUA'S***  
We took Ben home two days after. I took the baby to Joshua and within minutes Ben had him wrapped around his little finger.  
  
"Little fella he looks just like Logan...he even has his blue eyes."  
  
"Do you wanna hold him."  
  
"I don't wanna hurt him."   
  
"You won't" I slipped Ben in his arms and Joshua looked dumb founded. "See he likes you Uncle Josh" Minutes later Alec walked in.  
  
"Hey Alec."  
  
"Oh let me hold him next" Alec said cheerfully.  
  
"Where's Kendra?"  
  
"At home recovering from good love making."  
  
"You two are serious... I'm very proud."  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
  
It's 2:30 in the morning and I hear Ben crying from the guestroom that is now his room. I run to him take him in my arms and sit in the rocking chair and cradled him to sleep.   
  
I look into his blue eyes and rock him gently in the rocking chair"It's a good thing X5's don't need much sleep" I whisper quietly.  
  
The next morning I feel someone taking Ben away from my arms. I get up and protect the baby as I get in fighting mode.  
  
"At ease Angel...it's only me."  
  
I put the baby back in the crib and leave with Logan to the kitchen. He makes me breakfast I sit in my usual spot and he kisses me when he passes by me. //MY LIFE IS PERFECT!//  
  
***SEVEN MONTHS LATER***  
  
"Angel" He walks into Ben's room were Ben and I are playing with puppets. "I'm going to go to the supermarket to get some food."  
  
"Aiight bye baby." He kisses me. Ben suddenly talks.  
  
"DA..DA"   
  
"Bye Ben." He leans down and give Ben a kiss on his head.  
  
I hear the door close and continue to play with Ben moments later I hear someone picking the lock, I grab Ben and open a window then I go to a vent and crawl in with Ben in my arms. I look into Ben blue eyes and I pull my finger over my lips signaling him to be quiet. I see the door open and see the same two guards who were after me when I first left Seattle. He talks into his Walkie Talkie.  
  
"She is not here...it looks like she either knew we where coming or she must have left a while ago... they walk over to the open window. "Correction...she went out through the window she couldn't have gotten far were going in pursuit."  
  
They leave the apartment and I open the vent I crawl out with Ben in my arms.  
  
I grabbed my book bag and packed some of my clothes and Ben's too.  
  
I put on the boy carrier and put it on then put Ben in it.  
  
I grab a piece of paper and write Logan a letter.  
  
Logan,   
  
I gotta blaze. It's just not working out. I took Ben too, I'll call you so we can meet somewhere to discuss the way we'll handle the custody. I want a divorce,  
Max  
  
I leave the note on the counter and take money that I had saved up since I was working as a waitress. I start heading towards the door and I turn around. I can't believe I'm doing this again. I'm running from my home...the place I was so happy in I suddenly turn around and runaway. I hop on my ninja and drive to Logan's uncle's cabin.  
  
Two nights after I call Logan and I told him that he could see Ben whenever he want but it has to be at Cindy's apartment..."I'll leave him at Cindy's and you can pick him up every Friday until Sunday then you leave him at Cindy's and I'll pick him up again."  
  
"Max this is craz..." I hung up on him.

**TBC...**


	11. 11th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**Chapter 11  
  
**It's been a year and I haven't seen Logan and I just drop of Ben and pick him up but never wanting to see Logan...I want to forget about him I want him to be safe. Thank God Ben is too young to be affected by this. I love him more than everything. I've gone back to being Maria but Logan doesn't know that. I take Ben with me to work and Julie watches out for him during my shift and then I take care of him.  
  
I'm in the apartment were I used to live when I was pregnant, and I received a letter from Original Cindy.  
  
_Hey Boo,  
  
I really miss you but I'll see you this weekend at my wedding with Rachel. I want you to come Friday with Ben so we can go dress buying and we can talk. You and Kendra are going to be my maids of honor, Alec is going to be there and oh yeah...LOGAN, but it's okay Joshua said he'd love to baby sit Ben. PLEASE COME.  
  
Original Cindy   
  
_//Logan is going to be there? Why is my heart beating so fast? Is he with somebody? Does he hate me?//  
  
~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~  
  
I got in Julie's car and drove to Cindy's place with Ben in the car seat next to me, he fell asleep as  it was a hour long trip. He looks so much like Logan. // Max you need to focus on the road. Logan's going to be there. I miss him... I still love him a year passed and I still love him.//   
I grabbed Ben in my arms and headed to Original Cindy's apartment. I knocked on the door and when Cindy opened the door I hugged Cindy and Ben started screaming.  
  
"Auntie Cindy"  
  
"Hey Little boo." She hugged him back and we entered the apartment.   
  
I saw Rachel inside and I hugged her too. "Hey Rachel congratulations you two." Ben played with Rachel and me and Cindy sat down and started talking. "I'm so happy for you boo...you finally found the right person."  
  
"You too but you just keep running away from him... even through I know why you do it, I still wouldn't leave."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"The same way you are, eyes tell me you are boo."  
  
"But enough let's go shopping for dress."  
  
"Oh I already have it I just wanted to see you and talk to you."  
  
"Oh." We all talked until early in the morning then I told Rachel and Cindy to get their beauty rest for the wedding tonight and I slept with Ben in my old room."  
  
Cindy and Rachel awoke at 5:00 in the afternoon and I was already awake feeding Ben dinner when they awoke. I took a shower and got Ben ready to take to Joshua. And I started getting dressed in the black strapless dress that the bridesmaid had to wear. I left me long hair down and in curls and went to go see if Cindy or Rachel needed help. I helped Rachel do her hair and make-up and she put on her wedding gown.   
  
Cindy looked really pretty in her simple white dress with her hair down Rachel looked pretty too, she was a beautiful woman with Cindy complexion and long straight hair. Then moments later Kendra knocked on the door she had the same dress I had on with her hair up and I gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey Max...everyone ready....Alec is already in the hotel waiting for you guys."  
  
"Yeah we're all ready" I replied we all left in Julie's car and I dropped Ben off with Joshua. And headed toward the hotel.   
  
I saw Alec and gave him a hug. "Long time no see...sis."  
  
"I know, sorry."  
  
Then I walked in further and saw Sebastian and Logan talking. //God he looked the same, he looked so good. He didn't seem to notice me yet so I stood there staring at him I missed him so much. I love him so much maybe I should run before he sees me.//  
  
"Max" Sebastian yells.  
  
//Too late// "Hi" I walk over to him and Logan looks at me our eyes met but before I can read them I lower my eyes.   
  
"Hi" Logan said and before he could say more Kendra walks in saying that the wedding needs to start. We all take our place and I walk down the isle first then Kendra. Cindy and Rachel come out holding hands. I feel Logan's eyes piercing me throughout the whole ceremony. Logan and I make eye contact a couple of times but I lower my eyes in shame, pain and love. Sebastian marries them and the hotel tells us that there is a no charge reception they have organized for the newlyweds we all walk into the room very nicely decorated. With ribbons, there's music being played and tables full with food.  
  
I walk toward Cindy and Rachel. "Here boo, it's my gift to you."  
  
"They're keys Max."  
  
"Yeah your honeymoon suite...fifth floor room c...it's paid for a week and all room service is paid too."  
  
They give me a hug and I walk toward a table and sit down...I hear Mariah Carey's voice start to play in the background. Logan walks up to me and holds his hand out to me. I take it and we start to slow dance to the song.   
_  
I am thinking of you  
in my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
then my heart just won't let me be right  
'cause I've drowned in you   
and I won't pull through  
without you by my side_  
  
He holds me tightly and I feel his breath on my neck I start shivering from the tightness of our bodies. I try to separate a little but somehow I don't want to...and he's holding me so tightly. I see Cindy looking at us and she winks. I nod no to her. //Nothing is going to happen between Logan and me...nothing is going to happen it's just a dance.//  
  
I'_d give my all to have   
just one more night with you I'd  risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for you love tonight  
  
Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing you on tonight  
  
_Logan starts rubbing my back and I start shivering at this more noticeably, I felt like my legs were jelly, I try to regain control of my body but can't as Logan starts kissing my neck, I close my eyes enjoying his attention //Don't stop Logan...Max snap out of it// and then I pull away.  
  
"No...it's just a dance."  
  
"Okay...sorry." I grab his hand again and we continue to dance.  
  
_I'd give my all to have   
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
Give my all for you love   
Tonight_  
  
I separated from Logan and my body is burning from the lost, I was about to leave when Logan's voice stopped me.  
  
"We should talk about the whole Ben and how we're handling the situation... why don't we go to my place and talk about it."  
  
"Okay." I said softly, I hopped in Julie's car and left to Logan's.  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
  
We arrived at the apartment and it still seemed the same. I saw our wedding picture on the table and felt like crying.//Max run, run.// But I didn't, I stood there and walked in after him.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No..."I stood and he came out the kitchen with wine in his hands. "So what did you want to talk about." He put the glasses on the table and he lunged at me and kissed me. I kissed him back and opened my mouth allowing him access. //God Max run...// I can't, I missed him to much to separate from him, I kissed him back and noticed I was walking backwards then I fell on top of the bed, Logan fell on top of me and we still didn't break the kiss.   
  
We pushed ourselves higher in the bed and he slowly started unzipping my dress and started taking off his tux, he took off my bra and panties and threw them to an unknown location and I did the same with his clothes. I needed to feel his soft silky skin. I laid on his bed naked and him on top of me.I felt his erection on my thigh and he separated my legs and with a smooth movement entered me. I grabbed his back feeling him filling me, I left scores down his back. We stood like that long moments and then he started moving inside of me with soft long strokes not wanting this moment to end, prolonging it, he started kissing my neck and sucking on it and kept doing his long smooth strokes. I moaned softly grabbed his back and stroked it. //His skin is so soft and addicting.// He kept stroking and started biting me, then he started speeding up a little bit and thrust himself deeper and deeper. I moaned louder and he moaned too. I started stroking his back harder. He nibbled on my neck and bit slightly on it to keep from screaming . He sped up the pace and thrusted harder and harder, faster and faster, but somehow he was still gentle. I felt myself climax and he did one last hard yet gentle thrust and we exploded together. He kissed me and we rolled sideways with him still in me. He closed his eyes while stroking my hair.   
  
The realization of what happened hit me. //We came up here to talk and ended up making love.// Thinking Logan was asleep, I was about to leave and separate from him when Logan woke up and held me tightly and started moving in me slowly. He held me strongly and I wrapped my legs around him. He looks at my eyes and kisses me as he hold me tightly while we're lying sideways, he kisses my neck and I close me eyes enjoying him. He kisses me and massages my tongue with his and I use my legs to pull he in closer and deeper in me. //I need more of Logan...I need to feel him deeper...don't ever stop.// "More" I moan lightly. He thrust in me softly and strongly. I moan and he keeps going. He looks in my eyes and kisses me more fiercely, I close my eyes and enjoy these moments with Logan in me. "Deeper Logan, deeper." I start climaxing as he thrusts in me again, minutes later I find release again and then Logan thrust one more time as he pours himself in me. We both lie there slick with sweat and he holds me tightly still in me and to exhausted to move or talk we both go to sleep.  
  
I woke up first, I was about to leave again and Logan rolled over to be on top. He kisses me softly and we're tangled in the sheets. He kisses me and we roll over so I can be on top and with all these movement he's still in me. //I just want to ride you.// I start moving my pelvic in large circles. He leans up and kisses me then my neck and then lower to my breast. He starts playing with them and I throw my head back in pleasure of our love making, I start moving up and down and doing large circles I start climaxing and Logan is not far behind. I keep going and we both climax together. I clasp on his chest and he kisses my lips and strokes my hair then falls asleep. I get up and fix my wild hair, get dressed and leave.  
  
I picked up Ben and told Joshua that I was going to stay housekeeping for Cindy if he needed me. I took a sleeping Ben into my arms and put him in the car seat then drove to Cindy's.   
  
I put him in bed and took a shower and sat watching TV. I couldn't sleep //How could I lose control like that?... how did I give into him so easily? He still has control over me...I still love him...why did I do that...god what I said nothing was gonna happen and something did.// Then I heard someone knocking on the door. //Maybe it's Joshua.// I looked at the clock it read 7:35 I opened the door and saw Logan standing there.  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
"I had to pick up Ben...''  
  
He cut me off "No... why'd you leave?... tonight you proved to me you loved me... we made love Max."  
  
//Make up on excuse for making love to him Max.// "I was in heat."  
  
"Don't give me that...I know how you are when you're in heat...that wasn't it." He walked in and started walking forward, each time he got closer to me I took a step back until he had me trapped at a wall. "Tell me that what you feel right now is heat." He leaned down and the breath was on my lips, driving me crazy. "Why'd you leave?"  
  
I looked in his eyes and felt captured. He leaned down and kissed me, he started massaging his tongue with mine and he picked me up and carried me to Rachel's room he laid me down on the bed then locked the door and walked over to me again. He started talking off his clothes very gently and then when finished pulled me up from the bed and took mine off. He laid me down again and then laid on top off me and started kissing my neck. "So why'd you leave?" He asked while interrupting his kisses with little bites.  
  
He looked at me then leaned down and looked into my eyes " It wasn't working out between us" I said looking everywhere in the room but his eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't buying my story. "That day when you left I heard two people in the hallway I grabbed Ben and hid in a vent and saw it was the same two guards that were after me...so I ran like always... I ran." I paused and looked into his eyes.   
  
He suddenly leaned down and kissed me. Moments later he separated "So you ran in order to protect me again."  
  
I looked down trying to get away from his piercing gaze. "I ran because it was the best thing."   
He then leans down and starts kissing me again and I then realized that I was about to give in again. "Wait we can't do this... it's a mistake"  
  
"Max let me just make love to you." I felt his erection grow and I separated my legs and let him  in.  
  
He slowly made his way in me, he grabbed my back and gripped me tightly and I held on to his back. He thrusted slowly and I moaned lightly, he moaned my name lightly and then after staying in this torturing pace a long while he sped up and started thrusting deeper and faster. He leaned down and kissed me passionately enough to take me over the edge. I moaned lightly remembering Ben was in the other room and seconds later Logan moaned my name and clasped on me but rolled over and stroked my back as he fell asleep. I got up from the bed and put on my pajamas back on and left the room to enter the living room. I sat at the corner and tucked myself into a ball. I needed to think.  
//God Max again you lost control. What am I going to tell him when he gets up.// I heard the door click open and saw Logan looking at me. He saw the look of regret I had on my face. He walked over to me pulled me up from the wall trapping me between the wall and his body, the he said "Max" he said holding my face in his hands. "I told you whatever happens we can face it together...for better or worse."  
  
"It doesn't change anything you live here and I live over there."  
  
"How can you say nothing changes when we just finished making love... I know you love me..." I looked down not wanting to look at him any longer but he held my face in his hands. "I know you love me." he repeated again. "I felt it in the way you didn't deny yourself to me...the way your body started shaking under my kisses... the way we fit so perfectly together... the way your skin feels when I touch you... Max I need you...Max I love..."  
  
I cut him off " Why because of good sex?" // God I hope this works... push him away Max.//  
  
"Your not going to win... I'm not letting you leave again." He stared so deep in my eyes that he read my soul. "Max you're telling me one thing and your eyes say something else... Max you need me as much as I need you, forget about Manicore and come back with me... so we can be a family again."  
  
"Logan" I said softly.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Okay... but after tomorrow... Ben's already sleeping."  
  
"Max please keep your promise this time... don't keep torturing me any more."  
  
"I won't... I promise... I need you too."  
  
He kissed me again and I heard Ben crying I ran to the room and saw him awake. We must have awoken him with all the screaming. Logan stepped into the room behind me and Ben saw him and shouted.  
  
"Daaaaadddddddyyyyyy." He lounged into Logan's arms.   
  
"Hey Ben."  
  
"Mommie I hungry''  
  
"He takes after you Max." Logan makes pancakes and Ben ate them.  
  
After that Logan got Bem'ss clothes and mine and we went back home the three of us.

  
**TBC...******


	12. 12th chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**CHAPTER 12  
  
**It's been two months already and Logan and I are together. Cindy and Rachel came back from their honeymoon, and we're all living happily.  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
  
"I'm back I dropped Ben off with Joshua... so that means."  
  
"We can share some down time" He said cutting me off. " What do you say if we starting working on Max Jr."  
  
He walks up to me and kisses me. He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. he stands up and starts undressing me as I start undressing him, as soon as we're both naked, he picks me up and gently puts me on the bed and comes down slightly and starts kissing my neck and I roll over wanting to be on top. Logan sits up and I stand up on the bed, he looks at me and smiles. I sit down on his chest and kiss him as I move lower on him, I move my legs in between his arm and then move up and slide his erection into me, he sat up and hugged me enjoing the feeling of being united again. I start moving my pelvic in large, slow circles and hear Logan moan my name. I keep a slow pace torturing Logan, and then Logan takes one of my nipples in his mouth and starts playing with it, teasing me, and they stand up to his wonderful attentions, I moan and speed up the pace. I move up and down, and in big circles, after long minutew I start climaxing and then stop and when we both calm down, I start again just to stop again as I feel him reaching his peak, after half an hour of teasing him I continue and feel myself climax and I'm taking Logan with me. We both have a mind blowing orgasm and I clasp on top of   him with him still inside me. We're both soaking with sweat and breathing heavily. He holds me and strokes my hair.  
  
"Angel... I love you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Max what do you want to have next, a boy or a girl?"  
  
"Whatever we work for... a girl we have to work extra hard."  
  
"Well let's get working on the girl."  
  
He rolls over to be on top and he still inside me and wraps his arms around under me and holds me I wrap my legs around him and he starts to move gently, he holds me tighter and I move in circles under him and he moans. He thrust softly and deeply in me. I rock with him back and forth, Logan speeds up the pace and starts to go faster and harder. He felt my urge to scream and he starts sucking on my neck I scream and Logan kisses me, I climax and tremble underneath him, he gives a few more thrust and then climaxes himself. I lay listening to the beating of him heart easing as I fell asleep. I wake up later and remember to go pick up Ben from Joshua. I leave Logan sleeping and take a bath and get ready. I leave quietly and pick up Ben.  
  
***AT JOSHUA'S***  
  
"Hey big fella." I see Ben sleeping in Joshua's arms.  
  
"Hey little fella...he's asleep."  
  
"Thank you for watching him Joshua." I take Ben into my arms and he slightly wakes up. "wave bye to Uncle Josh." He waves his little hand at Joshua.  
  
"Bye Big Fella."  
  
~~~1 month later~~~  
  
We're all gathered at Joshua's eating and having fun, hanging out. While Logan is talking to Bling, Alec and Joshua, I pull Cindy aside.   
  
"Boo... I gotta tell you something."  
  
"What boo." She looks at me worried.  
  
"I'm pregnant...I took the test this morning"  
  
She hugs my then starts yelling. "Hey everybody guess what...my boo is pregnant again."  
  
Logan runs up to me and grabs my face in his hand. "Is it true Angel?" I nod in agreement and everyone hugs me all at once.  
  
I look over at Ben who looks at all the fuss but doesn't understand. I walk over to him and sit him on my lap. "Ben, I'm going to have another baby...you're going to have a brother or sister."  
  
He looks at me and ask "Mommie... when is it coming?"  
  
"It's not here yet because it's in my stomach."   
  
He holds my stomach and say. "Hurry up and come out." We all laugh at his innocence.  
  
I was standing at the corner and Ben was asleep in my arms. Logan came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.   
  
"Maybe we should go home." I nod and grab Ben and hug everyone then we leave.   
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
I enter the bedroom. "Ben's asleep." I walk toward Logan and he kisses my belly.  
  
"Do you think we worked hard for the baby girl."  
  
"Oh yeah." I take a bath and lay in Logan's arms and we both fall asleep.  
  
~~~Next morning~~~  
  
I wake up and find Logan looking at me.  
  
"God, you look beautiful."   
  
"You have to stop the sweet talk before we create an army of our own."   
  
He kisses me. "I've always wanted a big family...I'll go make oatmeal."  
  
"I'll go wake up Ben."  
  
I sit Ben at the table and I help Logan bring out the food and I start eating and the baby doesn't agree with me. I get up off the table and run to the bathroom. I sit on the floor holding my stomach and Logan comes in.   
  
"You okay angel?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll just go eat saltine crackers."  
  
"Oh baby." he helps me up I feel momentarily dizzy. Logan holds on to me tighter. "I'll just put you in bed." He picks me up and lays me down on the bed and leaves to check on Ben when they finish and I see Ben come in.  
  
"Mommie..."  
  
"Hey Ben"  
  
"You no feel good?"  
  
"Yeah Ben" He lays down next to me and gives me a kiss on the forehead and rubs my stomach. I smile at seeing how gentle he is. // He's just like Logan.// Logan walks in and smiles.   
  
"Ben" he says softly.  
  
"Shhh...mommie no feel good."  
  
"Come on" He says taking Ben away "Lets go make you a bath."   
  
"I can do it." I said "I'm feeling better"  
  
"Angel just relax... I can do it."  
  
I get up and get ready for work, but before I leave I take some saltine crackers.  
  
***JAM PONY***  
  
"Hey boo."  
  
"Hey... How's Rachel and you doing?"  
  
"Aiight...we got in our first fight yesterday"  
  
"About what"  
  
"Kids...she wants to carry one and I want to adopt."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But anyways boo you don't look good?"  
  
"Morning sickness."  
  
Normal yells at me to take a package and I leave earlier wanting to go home to Ben and Logan.  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
  
"Hey Angel"   
  
I kiss him and sit on his lap "Where's Ben"  
  
"Taking his nap...do you want a sandwich?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm starving"  
  
He brings it to me, and I get up and sit back on his lap. I finish the sandwich and drink some juice. I sit on Logan's lap and I lean down and kiss him.   
  
"Are you sure you want to make love with Ben sleeping in the other room."  
  
"We can lock our door."  
  
"Good idea." He picks me up and carries me to the bedroom and sits me on the bed and locks our door. He started to take off my clothes and I took off his and kissed his chest //that year in the chair made an impact// I kiss him and he leans down and lays on top of me. I put my legs on his shoulders and He strokes inside  of me, he begins to do slow thrusts in me. //He's so gentle...he's the best lover I've ever had.// He looks at me the entire time and he moans softly, he pulls himself almost all the way out to then pushes himself in again.// The penetration is so deep that I'm fighting hard to keep from screaming.// After 30 minutes of torturing me he begin to speed up the pace, stronger, faster thrusts, as I begin to climax he stops and stays inside of me waiting for me to calm down then begins again with his harder thrusts, I was about to scream when Logan muffled it by kissing me.  
  
He breakes the kiss and says " We have to by quiet Angel."  
  
He thrust again deeper, and harder "How dooo...do yoooooou still manage to staaaayy focus on what your gonnnnnnnnnna say when makiiiiiiiing love."  
  
"It's not eaaaaaaasssssssssy"   
  
I begin to climax again and he begins thrusting harder. I feel his need to scream along with mine and kiss him as I find release and he explodes into me. I put my legs down and he lays on top of me, slick with sweat. He rolls off me and I cuddle next to him.  
  
I hear him talking to me. "I think we worked for that girl."

**TBC...**


	13. 13th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**CHAPTER 13**  
  
It's been 2 months and now I'm 3 months pregnant. It's Ben's birthday, He's 2 years old and we all joined at the apartment and celebrated his birthday. After we celebrated, Ben fell asleep from all the excitement and, I fell asleep cuddled in Logan's arms.  
  
~~~A MONTH LATER~~~  
  
It's my 3 year anniversary with Logan and I'm out shopping with Cindy before I go to Sebastian's with Logan to find out the gender of the baby.  
  
"Hey boo...what about that watch."  
  
"Oh I got an idea", I walked up to the clerk and told him something quietly and then loudly "I'll be back in an hour to pick it up."   
  
I leave with Cindy and head to Foggle Towers.  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
  
"We're home!"  
  
"Okay let's go to Sebastion's" Logan said  
  
"Thank you boo...for watching Ben."  
  
"No problem me and little boo will just chill until you come back."  
  
"Bye Ben" I say loudly.  
  
"Bye Mommie" He comes and kisses my already noticeably big belly.  
  
"I don't look 4 months pregnant" I say loudly. "I look like I'm 6."  
  
Logan grabs my hand and we leave.  
  
"Are we excited to find out the sex of the baby." I ask him.  
  
He nods and smiles and we get in the Aztec and he drives away.  
  
***AT SEBASTIAN'S***  
  
"Ok I'm ready" I come out in a hospital gown, Sebastian put cold jelly on my stomach "That's   
cold." He turns on a machine and starts doing an ultra sound. "What is it, a girl or boy."  
  
"Both" he said surprised.  
  
"What?" Logan ask looking shocked  
  
"You're having twins."  
  
I breathe out and hugged Logan. "I think we worked a little to hard on the girl we wanted."  
  
He laughed. "We're going to have twins" he said happily.  
  
We left back to tell Cindy the news...I stopped at the same place I was with Cindy earlier and grabbed a wrapped present and put it in my pocket, then we left again.  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
  
  
"The light's are out maybe Cindy fell asleep." Logan said.  
  
I opened the door and yelled "BOO...where are you."  
  
I heard a lot of people yell "SURPRISE " I saw Bling, Alec, Kendra, Rachel, Cindy, and Ben. The all yelled again "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY" Then Cindy yelled "Boo, what's the baby...boy or girl."  
  
"Both." I said  
  
"Boo...what are you talking about?"  
  
"We're having twins" Logan said loudly.  
  
Everyone ran up to me and gave me a hug.   
  
"Oh boo...that's great...but you and Logan have to stop popping kids...but I'm happy that after all you've been through you're finally happy...you deserve it." She hugged me again and hugged Logan. Then I hear a little voice come through.  
  
"Mommie...Mommie."  
  
"Just as loud as his mother"  
  
"Funny Logan...what's up Ben."  
  
"Mommie, the baby." he touches my stomach. "It's a boy."  
  
"Ben you're going to have a sister AND a brother."  
  
"2" He says excitedly.   
  
"We should get going." Cindy said. "I'm going to take Ben with me tonight, he has hardly seen his aunts....and beside it helps me and Rachel to decided either to adopt or not."  
  
"Ok...bye "  
  
Ben came up and kissed my belly. "I'll miss you mommie and babies." He walked up to Logan and kissed him and the cheek. "Bye daddy."  
  
Everyone left and I sat on the sofa and as Logan sat next to me and I switched to his lap and cuddled next to him I leaned down and got his gift out of my leather jacket pocket.  
  
"Here you go and happy 3 year anniversary"  
  
He open it and sees it's a silver watch. On the back it reads:  
  
_Not even all the time in the world would be enought to explain how much I love you._  
  
He grabs me and kisses me, I get off his lap and he goes to the room to get something, he comes out with a little box neatly wrapped and he sit down and give me my gift. I opened it slowly and in it was a necklace with a heart hanging from it with a key shaped hole I looked at him and he showed it has a silver chain and a key hanging from it. I smiled.  
  
"Now I'm the only one with the key to your heart." I started to tear up and he pulled me over to him and sat me on his lap and I cried as he held me in his arms.   
  
"Thanks...Damnit these hormones are killing me."  
  
He laughed at me and reached my chin to look at him. "It's okay to show emotions Angel... this isn't Manticore." He held me closer and the baby kick.  
  
"Did you feel that?" I asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"The babies kicked for the first time...look." I grabbed his hand and put it on the spot.  
  
He smiles the kicking continues " I think they're fighting in there."  
  
I laugh the kicking stops "The girl won."  
  
I kiss him and he kisses me back and opens his mouth allowing me to play with his  tongue He starts taking off my shirt as I struggle with his buttons and finally get it off. He stood up and takes me into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. I sit down on the bed and he gently takes off my pants. I start taking his pants off and he helps me. I gently takes off the rest of my clothes and his boxers. He sits down with me on the bed and kisses my neck, he bites it slightly and sucks on it hard then kisses my collarbone leaving a trail of wet kisses on my neck. He stops and is overcomed with the feeling of being inside me. He spreads his legs and I sit in between his and put my legs over his and he enters me. He holds me tightly and we enjoy the feeling of being one, we sit together holding each other tightly.   
  
"Ben's not here so I want to make love to you all night long." he whispers in my ear "this time I'll let you scream all you want."  
  
I look into his blue eyes "Is that a threat or a promise."  
  
"Both." He starts moving inside of me and I move closer and away to increase the pleasure. I throw my head back in pleasure and Logan starts massaging my breasts, I rest on my back and Logan's thrust are still slow but full of passion. I suddenly sit up again and Logan yells loudly. He holds me again.  
  
"Now who's yelling" I tease him.  
  
I grab his back and push him deeper inside me, I pull back then. He pulls me forward, he starts moving in and out. He keeps this soft yet pleasuring pace a long time, I begin to tighten around him as he starts thrusting harder, deeper, faster He keeps this pace longer and I feel myself ready to release.   
  
"Oh Logan." I yell.  
  
I release and he releases into me I lay next to him and relax.  
  
He plays with my hair and tangles his hand in my long, brown, curly hair.  
  
After he calms down I decide to take a bath and he joins me. I stand under the pouring water and Logan grabs my hips and kisses me. He grabs my butt and pushes me up and I wrap my legs around him. We tumble on the wall a I can lean on to. I feel his erection grow he pushes himself in me and I tremble at his touch. He pushes up at me. I pull myself up and down and he moans loudly. I hold his back and scratchs it. //How does Logan always find my exotic spots.// I slide down then move up. Logan moves to my rhythm and I stay at this pace for a while then I explode and Logan keeps going until he releases.  
  
We finish bathing and then lie back in bed naked. He cuddles next to me and holds me in his arms.  
  
"Max."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Your toes are cold."  
  
"Yeah well I can't help it."  
  
"I can" he leans closer to me and I look at the clock and it say 4:36. //We did go all night.//  
  
I awake to the sound of the door, I see Logan still sleeping it's 6:00 I put on Logan's shirt and open the door, I see Cindy holding Ben still asleep. I take him from Cindy and put him in his bed to sleep. I come out and see Cindy sitting on the couch.  
  
"Had a rough night last night boo?"  
  
"No...why?"  
  
"The huge hickies on your neck and bite marks says something different, you and Logan gotta stop...you're a pregnant woman...with twins."  
  
"You can still make love when pregnant he just can't lay on my belly... let's be quiet he's still sleeping...did you decide if you want to adopt?"  
  
"Little boo is an Angel...but not all kids act like him....we're still deciding...will you and Logan stop at 3"  
  
"He said he always wanted a big family and I love kids."  
  
"Well boo I gotta go to work." She gets up and gives me a hug. "You're gonna go to work tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She leaves and since Ben is still sleeping I get back in bed and cuddling back with Logan close my eyes. I feel a little body crawl in next to me. It's Ben. He kisses my belly and places a kiss on my forehead cuddles next to me and falls asleep. Logan wakes up hours later and smiles at what he sees lying next to him. I act like I'm asleep and see what he does. He starts touching my face lightly, tracing the outline of my face.  
  
"Beautiful" He says softly. He kisses my belly and rubs it softly.   
  
I act like I'm waking up."Hey baby."  
  
"Good morning Angel." The twins started kicking. "You hungry."  
  
"Duh... I'm eating for 3 now."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want scrambled eggs with ice cream and strawberries."  
  
"Okay Angel"  
  
He made breakfast and Ben woke up to eat.  
  
"Ben you wanna come with me and see Uncle Josh?"  
  
He nods and finishes his breakfast.  
  
***AT JOUSHUA'S***  
  
"Hey big fella!''  
  
"Hey little fella...Hi Ben....what are you having boy or girl"  
  
"Both." He looked at me confused. "I'm going to have twins." he hugged me, he let go as he left to go get something, then came in with a painting of Logan sitting and me sitting on his lap with big belly and Ben on my lap. "It's beautiful...thank you." He played with Ben and I sat staring at the painting. //Our first family portrait.// I ate lunch with Joshua and Ben then saw the time and had to go. I grabbed Ben and the painting and left. "Bye big fella...see ya soon."  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
  
"Hey baby...look what Joshua made for us."   
  
He smiled and took the big painting away from me. "You shouldn't be lifting heavy things."  
  
"It's not heavy and besides I'm not any ordinary woman... I'm a X5"  
  
He looked at it. "It's perfect...the twins are in it, Ben's in it and we are too." Ben left to play with his toys. Logan looked at me as I amost fainted "Angel...you alright...you look pale." I tried to put this strong feeling behind me, I felt cold and  about tofaint I suddenly was about to collapse when Logan ran up to me and caught me. //Oh god, a seizure, not now.//  
  
I started shaking violently and couldn't control it, Logan laid me on the couch and got my pills. I shook so violently that I slid off the couch to the floor I started mumbling "I'm sorry Logan." He held me and I swallowed my pills hoping the shaking would stop but it continued for a long while. After almost one hour of jerking and convulsing and half of the bottle of Tryptophan I stopped shaking, I awoke and saw Logan holding me in his arms I looked up at him and he saw how weak I was feeling and again I fell asleep in his arms feeling so tired and so safe.   
  
I awoke in Logan's arms and saw his blue eyes staring at down at me. I panicked. "The twins... are they okay." I grabbed my stomach as one kicked.  
  
"They're okay Max... how do you feel?"  
  
"Tired but better."  
  
"Angel that was by far the strongest seizure you have ever had...why did you say sorry to me."  
  
"I was remembering the day I lied to you about Alec... I'm sorry."  
  
"Three years of marriage and your just now apologizing."  
  
"Better late than never." I smiled at him and he sat me up to drink milk.  
  
I finished it and saw Ben standing at the door. "You okay mommy?"  
  
"Yeah Ben." He walked up to me gave me a kiss on the belly and rubbed it, the baby kicked and Ben jumped back in fright. "It's okay Ben the babies are playing." He touched it again and smiled.

**TBC...**


	14. 14th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**CHAPTER 14  
  
**~~~2 MONTHS LATER~~~  
I'm now 6 months pregnant and my seizures are becoming more frequent. I try to hide then from Logan but 50% of the time it happens before his eyes.  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
"Hey Bling."  
  
"Hey Logan what's wrong?...why did you call me over here?"  
  
"It's Max."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since she went out with Original Cindy...I called to tell you...I'm worried about here, she's been having a lot of seizures lately...these past two weeks alone she had 5 seizures."  
  
"Have you told her to get checked up by Sebastian?"  
  
"Yeah...but she says it's normal because she's pregnant...." He's interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Logan it's Cindy... I was chilling with Boo buying the baby clothes when a seizure hit her and she was knocked to the floor...Logan she's going into an early labor. We're heading to the hospital...Sebastian has connections there, Max's identity won't get out...meet me there."  
  
He hung up the phone and started panicking. "Bling can you watch Ben...Max went into early labor."  
  
"Yeah...go...go."  
  
***AT THE HOSPITAL***  
  
"Logan over here...she's over here." He ran to Cindy with all the power in his legs. "They're only allowing family and friends by 2 at a time come on lets ago."  
  
The doctor is standing besides Max...Logan run over to her sleeping body and hold her hand. "Doctor how's Max?"  
  
"Let's talk outside."  
  
"Okay...can you stay with her please Cindy."  
  
He walks outside and the doctor starts talking. "It looks like her body couldn't handle carrying 2 inside her. Her seizure were stronger and while she was answering the questions I asked her she said she had up to 4 seizures a day meaning that by the end of the week she would have suffered at least 24 seizures...She fell down so strongly on the last one that it caused her water to break."  
  
"Damnit Max why did you hide the other seizures from me...no wonder she was always so tired." He started crying.  
  
"I'm sorry there's a good chance that the twins will survive but Max might have to die...her water broke but she hasn't dilated yet...which means we might have a cesarean." But if we do that we can lose the twins or Max it's your call Mr.Cale...I'll give you some time to think."  
  
He walk back into the room and Cindy sees his tears and she starts crying too. "I heard the whole thing." She hugs him and ask "What are you going to choose?"  
  
"I don't know...can I have time with her to think."  
  
She exits the room and he sits on a chair, holding my hand with one hand and with the other he strokes a strand of long brown curly hair.

  
"God Max why do you always leave me in the dark." //She looks so pale, so weak, but still angelic, I love you...I can't live without you Max// he thinks.  
  
I start waking up and see Logan crying . I give his hand a light squeeze . He looks at me and I mumble softly "What's wrong baby?" I see the surroundings around me and notice I'm in a hospital. "Are the twins okay?" I start panicking.  
  
"Max why didn't you tell me about the seizures and how strong and frequent they were getting..."  
  
"I'm sorry." I start crying.  
  
He wipes away my tears and he kisses me. "I need you...God how I ever need you."  
  
The doctor walks in unaware that Max is awake "Who are you going to choose the twins or Max."  
  
I look at Logan's eyes searching for an answer. I see he has to make a choice between me and the twins. "Choose them."  
  
"Max please don't do this."  
  
"It's my last wish Logan....always know that I love you" He gets up and hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear.  
  
"I love you." He says in my ear as I drift off to sleep again. "You heard the lady" He says in sobs.

**TBC...**


	15. 15th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**CHAPTER 15  
  
**They roll Max into the operation room and Logan is standing right beside her in a blue hospital suit looking at her breathe through a little tube, watching all the wires managing her heartbeat.  
  
"You shouldn't worry Mr.Cale...most babies that are carried in 5 months and up are likely to survive."  
  
They started cutting her and he heard the boy crying and his life with Max flashes before his eyes. //God what am I gonna do without her.//  
  
He heard the baby girl crying and all of a sudden he hears a long beeping noise he looks at the machine and see a flat line she slipped. He ran toward her and the doctor hold him back. "Max fight it...I need you...Max." He starts screaming.  
  
"Alright lets shock her...clear." Max's body jumps but the machine is still beeping. "Clear." The line is still flat.  
  
"Max." He starts crying with. "Max open your eyes."  
  
"Clear" Max's body jumped "raise up the voltage...clear" Her body jumps again to the shocks "she's not responding...time of death 4:37 pm."  
  
Logan starts sobbing and runs to Max and touched her hair and stroked it gently. Cindy walks in and sees Logan crying over Max's body.  
  
She runs franticly over to her and starts slapping Max on the face. "Boo...boo wake up...please boo."  
She starts to cry with Logan then suddenly the beeping stopped. "Wait"  
  
Logan looks up and sees the spike on the machine,his tears turn into laughter. "Max you're alive." He hugs her unconscious body. He then hugs Cindy and the doctors run checks on her.  
  
"My boo has more lives than a cat." She laughs at her comment and looks at the happiness that was restored in Logan's eyes. "Where are the little boos?"  
  
"The nurse took them to see if they were hurt in any way." He looked at Cindy as she went to go look for the nurse. Logan just looked at Max and took her numb hand and kissed it. "Thank god" He looked at his sleeping Angel.  
  
~~~NEXT DAY~~~  
  
I woke to the sunlight that was hitting my face. I looked down and saw Logan asleep on my chest. I whisper to him. But he was in such a deep sleep. I squeezed his hand with all my strength and he suddenly looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
"Hey gorgeous." I said weakly. "Oh where's the babies...are they okay." I started to cry. "Please tell me that you didn't choose me over them...are they dead?"  
  
"Max they're okay...they're in the incubators on the second floor."  
  
"I want to see them." I started to get up and try to act like I wasn't in pain but the truth is that I was. I went to stand up and almost fell if it wasn't for Logan who caught me and helped me again. "How come I fell so heavy."  
  
"They numbed your body for the caesarian... You don't look like you just gave birth to twins...you look your normal weight."  
  
"It's an X5 thing...show me were they're at...I want to see my babies."  
  
"Max you're not supposed to be walking or be out of bed yet." He picked me up in his arms and carried me in the elevator and down the hall to see the babies. "See they're in there with Cindy."  
  
"They're beautiful...what's their names?"  
  
"I was waiting for us to discuss that." A nurse came and approached us.  
  
"Mrs. Cale you shouldn't be out of bed yet."   
  
"I wanted to see my babies...how are they?"  
  
"They're better than any other babies I've ever seen." I let out a breathe that I didn't even notice I was holding. "We can take them to your room if you'd like."  
  
"Yes...I would love that." I said eagerly. The nurse left and Cindy walked out.  
  
"Hey boo...glad to see you're aiight...you gave me and Logan a good scare yesterday." She hugged me and Logan.  
  
Logan carries me back to my room to find Alec and Kendra, waiting for us. "Hey" They both say together as Logan puts me in bed.  
  
"Hey" I said softly.  
  
"Damn Max where did the pregnancy weight go?" Kendra ask.  
  
"It's a X5 thing." Alec says as he hugs me.  
  
"Hey how's the mommie doing" Bling says as he walks in.  
  
"Mommy" Ben says happy to see me. Logan helps him on the bed and he puts his little arms around me and gives me a tight hug.  
  
"You missed me?"  
  
"Yeah mommy." He smiles at me and the nurse rolls the twins in.  
  
"They're still asleep but they'll be up pretty soon for their feeding...I also got their birth certificate so you can all name them." The nurse says while walking in.  
  
"Aiight let's think about baby names." Cindy said  
  
"I say what about Jasmine after Logan's mom...now I need a middle name."  
  
"Brianne" Kendra said.   
  
They nurse wrote "Jasmine Brianne Cale....it has a nice ring."  
  
"Now for the boy" Logan said. "Jonathan."  
  
"I like it...what's the middle name?"  
  
"Zane" Bling said.  
  
"Jonathan Zane Cale...cute names." we finished the birth certificates.  
  
Everyone left to go get something to eat. Then the twins woke up crying I sat up and feed them both..."Thank god I have two."  
  
Logan laughed at my comment. "Looks like they're going to get more attention than me....Angel I didn't want to bring it up earlier but why did you try to hide your seizures from me?"  
  
"I didn't want you to worry...but when I died I saw Big Ben and Tinga surrounded by all this bright light and he was holding out his hand to me and I ran up to them and hugged them. He said that he was sorry for snapping against me and that he'll watch over us now and always, and she said that she was sorry she didn't open her eyes when I told her to. I gave them one last hug then woke up."  
  
"I'll thank them everyday for bringing you back to me."  
  
2 days later we were finally able to take Jasmine and Jonathan home. And  started our new journey with 3 children. Jasmine had my caramel completion and my every figure but has Logan's blue eyes. Jonathan looks just like Logan and Ben but has my brown eyes.  
  
~~~EIGHT MONTHS LATER~~~  
  
I fell asleep in the twins room (which was the exercise room but Logan and I made an agreement that when the twins are 1 years old we're going to move them into Ben's room and have the exercise room back. I was feeding Jasmine and rocking her in the rocking chair when she fell asleep in my arms. I put her down gently and picked up Jonathan and he always takes longer to go to sleep that's a thing he got from me. He grabbed my finger and held it tightly. I looked around and softly started humming the Angel of mine song to him (that was the song I told the dj to play). I looked into his big brown eyes and I saw him fighting the sleep until sleep won the both of us. I awoke to the touch of Logan's hand and voice.   
  
"Angel you've been here all night?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't you go rest in our room it's still early the kids won't wake up till a little later."  
  
I put Jonathan back and slowly exited with Logan. He walked me back to the room and I snuggled with him in bed letting the rhythm of his heart put me to sleep.

**TBC...**


	16. 16th Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**CHAPTER 16  
  
**Today is Logan's birthday and I have something great planned, I'm fixing it while he's off dropping the children with Cindy and Rachel.   
  
Logan came back to find candles lit everywhere, soft R+B music in the background, a trial of rose petals leading toward the bedroom. He walked in the room and I came out of the darkness in some sexy black panties and sexy black bra and a red bow attached to my chest. He looked at me and smile. "This is one present I want to unwrap slowly,"  
  
"Happy birthday baby."  
  
"Thank you." He gives me a smile that completely melts my heart.  
  
"Look what you turned me into...I used to be tough and now I'm turning romantic."  
  
He chuckled and ran up to me and kissed me. We slowly made our way to the bed. He started to slowly undress me. I looked into his blue eyes and saw everything I saw the day we got married He undressed me and looked at me. "You still take my breathe away."   
  
"Hey, you're still dressed what's wrong with this picture?" I started taking off his jacket and shirt then went for his pants, my hand brushed against his erection and he moaned, I laugh and he caught me in his arms. I managed to take off his boxers. I sat on top and looked into his eyes. "I wanna make love to you."   
  
I slide down on his erection and he sat up and held me in his arms I love the feeling of him filling me. I started to move in large circles and move up and down. He took his hands and started massaging my breast. I moan loudly at his attentions. I move up then slide down, I fell myself begin to climax and Logan rolled over, switching positions wanting to take me over the edge. He begins to thrusts and I begin to moan. I yelled his name after he takes me over the edge. He clasp on top of me, still connect with me. He was about to roll over and I put my arms around him not wanting him to separate from me yet.  
  
"Max I don't want to flatten you."  
  
"You aren't" his breathing calmed down and he sat up and took me in his arms. He sat on the bed and I tangled my leg with his and he sat up started thrusting in me. //Damn that feels so good.// He thrust in and out. After long moments of torture I begin to climax. I scream out a Happy Birthday and he thrusts one last time and explodes in me. I clasp on him and he smiles at me, after I calm down I get my naked body up and go to get his real present. I feel his eyes following me as I carry a big box wrapped neatly in a blue wrapping paper and a red ribbon. "Here you go...this is your real present."  
  
"Nothing can compare to the first one you gave me." I smile and he begis to open it and pulls out a nice photo album with a picture of our wedding, me pregnant with Ben, and fliping the pages there are pictures of me holding Ben as a new born, there's a picture of the gang. One of Logan, me and Ben only a few months ago. There are pictures of me pregnant with the twins. A picture of Ben, Logan, Cindy, Joshua, the twins, Rachel, Alec and Kendra. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I love it." He leaned in and kissed me.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah...thank you Angel." He hugs me and he puts it on the night stand and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**TBC...**


	17. Final Chapter

**Confessions  
**Author: Bonita  
E-mail: LaBonita409@aol.com  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: Max and Logan tell each other how the truly feel.(takes place after freak of nation)  
Authors Note: Please don't read if under 18...don't say I didn't warn you!!!  
Please send feedback it's my first fic I need to know what you think. Feel free to e-mail my telling me what you think.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel...I 'm just borrowing the characters for my story.

**CHAPTER 17  
  
**~~~TWO MONTHS LATER~~~  
  
"Hey boo...guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and Rachel have decided to adopt a baby."  
  
"Oh boo that's good news...Well that beats my good news."  
  
"What is it boo."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Somehow I'm not surprised." she gives me a hug and I head toward the foggle towers.  
  
***FOGGLE TOWERS***  
  
"Logan."  
  
"I'm in here." he shouts back. I walk to Ben's room and see him playing with the kids. "Hey angel."  
  
"Mama" Jasmine says.  
  
"Hey" I hug the kids. I pull Logan aside and leave the kids playing together. "Baby I have a gift for you on our anniversary."  
  
"Can't be better than the four years we've been married."  
  
"I think so....Baby I'm PREGNANT!" He hugs me and kisses me and for a moment I forget about the kids and kiss him passionately. I come to me senses and pull away. "We'll finish this tonight."  
  
After we eat dinner the kids go to sleep Logan and I lock the door and head toward the room to finish what we started.   
  
"I love you Angel." And he make love to me all night long.  
  
~~~FOUR MONTHS LATER~~~  
  
Logan and I come back home from finding out the sex of the baby. We open the door and see everyone celebrating.  
  
"Hey everyone." I say happily.  
  
"HEY...what's the sex of the baby boo."  
  
"It's a girl" Logan say happily.  
  
We all sit and celebrate to my having another child, Cindy and Rachel going to adopt a child, Alec and Kendra engagement, Bling and Asha's hooking up.  
  
//Life can't get anymore perfect...so what that White is looking for me...me and Logan can face everything TOGETHER.//  
  
**~~~THE END~~~**  
  
AN: PLEASE SENT FEED BACK TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!!  
  
FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME AT:   
LaBonita409@aol.com   
TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT


End file.
